


In Silence I Watched you

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens before Regulus and Remus talked to each other? This is that story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathaniel_hp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/gifts).



> My first fest (fic) entry ever was made for [rarepair_shorts ](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)'s 2013 Winter Fic Exchange for [nathaniel_hp](http://nathaniel_hp.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Bunches of thanks to [icicle33](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile) for the lovely beta work.

Dark, dreary, gray days - Regulus loved them. There was something quite comforting about those days where most were lost in a fog of sadness. People always dropped their guard when they were lost. It wasn’t that Regulus enjoyed harming those souls, but he took small pleasures in seeing them squirm and struggle. This was especially true when it came to Sirius.

Pulling his jacket over his shoulders, Regulus watched from afar as Sirius and his friends walked to Hagrid’s hut. There was something off about the usually cheerful group. They were usually so loud if not to say rambunctious. But today, that wasn’t the case. While Sirius and Potter exchanged jokes, Lupin trailed behind in silence. Somehow, with each step Lupin took he managed to pull further back. What an odd boy that Lupin was.

A few days later, during the middle of breakfast, Regulus saw Lupin again. From his seat at the Slytherin table, Regulus watched how detached Lupin was from all of the boisterous Gryffindor morning activities. Even as Sirius made a fool of himself for the amusement of his housemates, Lupin only gave a small smile. What had happened between the both of them? Sirius and Lupin always seemed in tune with one another. And now, it seemed that Sirius couldn’t do anything to please Lupin. No joke, pleasantry or tomfoolery made Lupin laugh if it came from Sirius.

Left to his own devices, Lupin stayed on the sidelines, that much Regulus knew. However, surrounded by Sirius, Lupin often edged closer to the center of attraction. Now, Lupin practically shunned Sirius. The closer Sirius was to Lupin, the more Lupin retreated into himself. Yes, there was certainly something off about Lupin.

As Regulus caught himself thinking about Lupin more than was strictly necessary, breakfast ended as the Great Hall’s enchanted ceiling thundered and broke into rain.

Breakfast gave way to Regulus’ free period, which he often spent hidden behind piles of books in the library. As of late, Lupin could also be found spending most of his free periods behind piles of library books. In fact, he had taken a permanent seat across from Regulus. The both of them had settled into some kind of routine where they would nod as a way of greeting before turning their attention to their homework. The only thing they shared together was the sound of their scratching quills.

Their quiet routine was interrupted by Sirius, who dragged an unwilling Lupin away behind the stacks. Fortunately for Sirius, the rain battering off the window managed to drown his loud voice. All the same, Regulus managed to catch a few words: “forgive me”, “I’m sorry”, “Snivellus”, and “please”.

Rid of Sirius, Lupin returned to his seat and gave Regulus an apologetic smile before returning to his homework. Seeing Lupin refuse Sirius had thrilled Regulus.

Regulus had never payed much attention to Lupin, but as they silently worked in the library, Lupin began to occupy a lot of Regulus’ thoughts. Regulus noticed how Lupin bit his bottom lip while working on his Charms assignment. When Lupin scratched his nose with the end of his quill, Regulus noted the pale freckles peppering the bridge on Lupin’s nose. Regulus even noticed those well hidden scars on Lupin’s wrists and forearms.

Those scars. Regulus imaged that he’d have some fun with them. He’d enjoy running his fingers on the raised edges of them before pressing hard. Maybe he’d earn a gasp or two from Lupin as he’d soothe the pain by licking the scars. Yes, that would be a delightful way to spend his time. Shifting in his chair, Regulus managed to scribble down a few more sentences before discreetly slipping a hand between his legs and re-arranging himself.

No longer able to focus on his work, Regulus packed his parchment papers, quill, and inkpot into his bag and got up from his chair. For the second time that day, Lupin and Regulus’ routine was broken.

“Remus,” said Regulus with a small tilt of his head. Remus didn’t look up from his parchment paper but he smiled as he wrote. Regulus thought this was the sweetest smile he’d ever seen. Maybe Remus was worth more than Regulus had previously thought.


End file.
